


Perfect (When We Fell in Love)

by wolfjillyjill



Series: "Perfect Tonight" Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: 'From that moment on she dreamed and waited for this day. Here, and now. The moment in which Clarke stood face-to-face with her and they made their vows.'AkaLexa and Clarke's wedding day.Lots of fluff, with a second of angst (not really, maybe smaller than that.)***A one-shot that was inspired by the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.It's also a dedication to two writers who have been an inspiration to me for quite some time now. This song played while I was reading stories from them and here we go lol





	Perfect (When We Fell in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEvangelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/gifts), [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



Joy.

That's what she felt the moment her love, her life, her everything, walked through the open door. Sparkling in shimmering white and silver.

Unbridled joy.

That's what she felt as she heard the song playing that linked to the day in which they first met. In a time where she felt nothing but darkness in the warmth of day, broken in a sea of completion that taunted her. A time she only ever felt truly free, the moment her green sights met the sky of her unimaginable eyes.

Unflinching enthusiasm.

That's what ran through her blood as she watched the golden river of her hair ripple in synchronized waves with every beat of her heart. With every advance this woman made to her destination.

Lexa was still in such awe of it, damn near unbelieving. Because how could anyone love her? This person who made so many mistakes. Took for so long without caring a single day. Who wasn't shown the error of her ways until the day they threw the key and locked her away.

10 years to think on what she'd done. 10 years of keeping her away from everyone. 10 years for an unruly girl to become a guilt written woman. A woman who thought she deserved nothing.

Yet here Lexa stood. Proud and overjoyed as Clarke took those last few steps. Her father guiding her with all his wisdom. A man Lexa truly admired. A man whom also saw that everyone deserved a second chance.

Unthinkable you say, right? How can such a thing be? At least that's what Lexa thought the day she asked him for her daughter's hand.

"Will honor her?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Lexa answered.

"Will you be loyal and faithful in the face of all temptations?"

She stood proudly. No waver in her posture. "Yes, sir."

Her paused. Looking at her with the near identical blue eyes of the woman who stole her heart when she never knew she had one to be taken. Testing her, challenging her. Studying her character in every aspect and scenario his experienced mind could conjure up.

Because experience he certainly did have. 50 years of it in fact. Enough to know what it meant to promise to love someone for all eternity and stick by that conviction.

Because he's done it himself. With Abby, his wife of some 25, almost 26 years. He shared the stories. Abby, nodding along when she agreed. They told Lexa it would be tough, that nothing worth fighting for would ever be easy.

"Good" Lexa said as she sat in front of the elder Griffin's. "Easy has never been something I've ever categorized Clarke as anyways."

They laughed because they agreed.

Their 24 year old daughter was a lot of things. Talented. Kind. Caring. Courageous. Rebellious when necessary. And more stubborn than any ox could stand.

And Lexa would have her no other way.

"Will you love her and cherish her, till the end of your days?" Abby asked this time. Hazel eyes just as aged and just as bright.

"I will. And even in the afterlife. If she will have me." Lexa said with the evidence of her truth, her purpose. They will believe her, because she meant it. Always will. And believe her, they did.

It was with their combined blessing that Lexa finally brought Clarke to their favorite spot on the mountain of Arkadia bay.

The place of their first date. First kiss. First time dancing in an infinity of bliss. The spot that now Clarke always shares stories of.

She welcomed her with a romantic picnic of all of Clarke's favorite things. They laughed, they play fought, they did everything. And when moon shown high enough, she bent on one knee; bared her heart, her soul, and asked her the only thing she really needed to know.

"Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you marry me?"

There wasn't a pause. A second ever missed.  
She answered with an immediate "Yes" and a mind bending kiss.

From that moment on she dreamed and waited for this day. Here, and now. The moment in which Clarke stood face-to-face with her and they made their vows.

Echoing some of the same words asked of her by the people who loved Clarke most.

Will you honor her?  
Be loyal and faithful?  
Love her and cherish her, till the end of your days?  
Till death do you part?

("And even after that", echoed Lexa's heart.)

She said yes then, and they both say it now.

"Forever and Always" Clarke said. Her smile reaching the heavens. Her eyes reflecting the stars.

"Forever and Always" Lexa reciprocated in kind.

For it is what they would say when "I love you" wasn't enough. Because it was true.

"For there will never be strong enough words in this world that could express how grateful I am, to have you." Lexa said as they danced to their song in the view of everyone.

"Who knew you could be such a sap?" Clarke teased as she lightly touched the new attire of gold on Lexa's finger. The one she picked especially for her with their friend's favorite nickname for them, Clexa, on the inside.

"You wanna know a secret?" Lexa asked as the song faded in the background. Her grasp on Clarke's hip and hand only gripping tighter, because she would never let her go.

"Mmmhmmm, and what's that Mrs. Woods?"

"Well, Mrs. Woods," She smiled brightly. Giving her wife the most dearest and loving of kisses she could muster. Leaning into her ear saying in just a whisper, "Only for you."

("Only for you, Clarke." Lexa's heart added)

Because, it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Not sure if I'll write more to this or not. I thought of a whole back story while rereading it over but hey, who knows.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
